


San Valentín

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: EL 14 de febrero es una fecha muy especial para el espectro de Arpía: no sólo es el día de los enamorados sino que ¡es su cumpleaños!Radamanthys quiere obsequiar a su lugarteniente con un regalo, pero las confusiones con la fecha pondrán en aprietos a más de uno. Fic humorístico.





	1. Trece de febrero

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> I've returned for a while, just to give a lil' trait to my beloved friends Raixander and Victoria. Thanks a lot for your good advices, your support and all the love you've gave me this past years. You are the best!!! And since Saint Valentine is for love, no matter what kind of, this is my gift for you!
> 
> I dunno how many chapters this fic will have, but not more than three I guess...hope you like it gals!!! Luv ya!!
> 
> All hail Unibrow!
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> He vuelto solo para postar este pequeño fic humorístico que no creo que tenga más de 3 capítulos, como un pequeño obsequio para Raixander y Victoria, por el día de San Valentín. ¡Os quiero!
> 
> En FFnet sigo fuera, salvo que me manden a leer algo mis contactos. Por ahora seguiré fuera de esa red. Y podría seguir hablando, pero prefiero callarme ya. ¡Que disfrutéis del fic!
> 
> -Todos los personajes aquí aparecidos pertenecen a Masami Kurumad y a quien leches pertenezcan los derechos de Saint Seiya.  
> -Fic sin ánimo de nada. Ni de lucro, ni de ser famosa, ni de obtener comentarios, ni ostias en vinagre. Solo lo hago por amor a mis amigos, es lo único que me mueve.

**San Valentín  
**

**  
** **1\. Trece de febrero**

Terminó de garabatear una serie de anotaciones en una sentencia y resopló cansado.

El Wyvern había estado ocupado todo el día, sin apenas salir de su despacho, revisando las últimas sentencias provenientes del Tribunal de los Muertos. Se había quitado de encima una buena pila de casos, pero ese afán de trabajo solo tenía un objetivo: conseguir las ansiadas vacaciones que tantas veces le había solicitado a Pandora y que ella había denegado una y otra vez.

Hasta que al fin se las concedió, tras mucho insistir y cambiar un poco su humor de perros por uno más amable.

Y como Radamanthys sabía de sobra que nadie haría el trabajo por él mientras estuviera fuera, prefirió aumentar la carga  y no parar hasta que llegase el día de asueto.

Tras la última firma, depositó el papel sobre el montón de casos resueltos y tapó la pluma.

Se estiró en la silla y bostezó casi desencajando la mandíbula. Estaba realmente cansado.   
Miró con desgana el calendario sobre la mesa y se fijó en la fecha.   
—Trece de febrero…— murmuró para sí mismo—. Mmmh…

En ese instante, Queen de Alraune llamó a la puerta y tras obtener el pertinente permiso, accedió al interior del despacho.  
—¿Querías algo?— preguntó el Wyvern, recostándose en la silla—. Hazme un favor, ya que estás aquí baja estos papeles al Tribunal de los Muertos, que Lune los necesita sin falta.

El alemán asintió con un diligente cabeceo y recuperó el montón de hojas, apoyándolas contra su pecho.  
—Señor Radamanthys, entré para comunicarle que mañana habrá una fiesta en honor a Valentine— informó el espectro—. Todos hemos puesto una cantidad de dinero para conseguirle un regalo, ¿le gustaría participar?

—¿Una fiesta en honor a Valentine?— preguntó Radamanthys—. ¡Joder, me había olvidado que era su cumpleaños mañana! Mierda…con tanto trabajo ni había caído en la cuenta…

Queen sonrió al ver a su jefe tan apurado y volvió a insistir.  
—Si así lo desea, puede participar en el fondo común para su regalo…

El juez se había incorporado de la silla y se mesaba el cabello rubio, soltando una retahíla de improperios por su mala cabeza. Finalmente frenó su lengua y suspiró.   
—No Queen, gracias por la oferta pero es que tenía planeada otra cosa para él— dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior—. El problema es que aún no se lo he comprado…

El espectro de Alraune tamborileó los dedos sobre la pila de papeles, sin saber qué decir o hacer, hasta que su jefe se acercó a una silla donde reposaba su cazadora negra de cuero, se la puso y se marchó a toda prisa del despacho.  
—Este hombre…— murmuró el alemán, alejándose por el pasillo, en dirección contraria.

 

Radamanthys acudió hasta su cuarto en el castillo, recogió su cartera, el móvil y mandó a un esqueleto que llamase a Sylphid de Basilisco.

Al cabo de unos instantes, el belga apareció frente a su puerta.  
—Nos vamos— indicó el juez al joven, agarrándole de un brazo—. Tengo que comprarle un regalo a Valentine.

Los dos hombres caminaron por los senderos del bosque hasta salir a la carretera asfaltada que llevaba a la villa más cercana al castillo.

Era un pueblo de encanto tirolés, con una pequeña industria maderera que vivía del turismo. Las casas, pintadas a la antigua usanza, seguían teniendo el encanto típico a pesar del frío que hacía por aquellas fechas.

Sylphid seguía a su jefe sin hablar, mientras que el inglés paraba en cada escaparate.  
—La tarta definitivamente será una Sacher rellena de mermelada de frambuesa— dijo el Wyvern—, se merece una buena recompensa por las últimas misiones satisfactorias. Pero además quiero regalarle un buen licor…¿o se te ocurre algo mejor?

El belga puso los ojos en blanco y torció una media sonrisa.  
—Si usted supiera…— murmuró entre dientes—. Bueno, creo que le gustará cualquier cosa que le regales, aunque sea una tontería.

Radamanthys miró de soslayo a su subordinado y se quedó pegado al escaparate de una tienda de delicatessen  
—Bueno, de momento compramos la tarta y creo que con eso…oye, ¿no dijo que su móvil estaba estropeado? Porque creo que me comentó algo hace poco, que por eso no contestaba a mis mensajes.

—No— zanjó el espectro de Basilisco—. El móvil es el regalo que le hemos hecho entre todos. De hecho, Gordon fue la semana pasada a por él.   
  
Ante tal tesitura el juez explotó.  
—¿Y qué le regalo entonces?

—Que le da igual lo que le regales, con tal de que venga de usted— exclamó Sylphid—. Como si quiere regalarle una tarjeta dedicada…eso le hará más ilusión que otra cosa.

El Wyvern resopló fastidiado y entró en la tienda, donde compró la tarta, una botella de champagne y finalmente, ante la duda,  pidió que Sylphid cogiera una felicitación.

 Se decantó por una tarjeta con un pollito donde ponía “Alles Gute zum Geburstag!” con alegres colorines, detalles con pompones y la melodía de cumpleaños sonaba chirriante al abrirla.   
—Esto es muy hortera e infantil— declaró el Wyvern—. ¿No las hay mejores?

—Nop— contestó su subordinado, aguantando la risa—. Esta es perfecta.

Finalmente, pagaron todo y regresaron al castillo.

El Wyvern indicó entonces a Sylphid que llevara la tarta y la botella a las cocinas y recogió la tarjeta entre sus dedos.

Raudo, Radamanthys llegó a su despacho, desenvolvió el plástico que cubría la tarjeta, y comenzó a escribir una dedicatoria a Valentine.

Cada vez que abría la tarjeta, la música chirriante sonaba, perforándole los tímpanos.  
—Por todos los dioses— gruñó Radamanthys, escribiendo unas palabras—, qué tortura…

No había terminado aún cuando llamaron a su puerta.   
—Mi señor Radamanthys— susurró la desagradable voz de Zeros de Rana—, la señorita Pandora requiere su presencia inmediata en su dormitorio…¡CROAC!

El Wyvern suspiró y dejó la pluma sobre la mesa, con la tarjeta abierta, emitiendo la musiquilla chirriante.  
—Qué querrá…

 

 

 


	2. El cotilla de Minos

  1. **El cotilla de Minos**



Deambulando por el castillo, Minos caminaba pesaroso, rascándose la cabeza y con cara de sueño.

Apenas había pegado ojo y encima Lune le había obligado a abandonar el templo de Ptolomea para que fuera a llevarle unos papeles a Radamanthys.

Aún retumbaban en su cabeza los gritos del Balrog y amenazándole con el látigo “Porque nunca haces nada, no me ayudas, tengo que hacerlo todo yo, te pasas el día holgazaneando sin dar un palo al agua así que hoy te toca trabajar”.

Y le había encajado esa tarea, de mensajero.

Fuera del Inframundo, subió hasta el castillo donde se supone que se hallaba el Wyvern, pero al llamar a la puerta de su despacho, ésta estaba entreabierta y no había nadie dentro.  
—Unicejo— llamó, tras bostezar un par de veces—. ¡Unicejo!

Pero nada.

Terminó por entrar del todo en el despacho y se quedó mirando la habitación. Avanzó hasta la mesa y depositó de golpe el montón de papeles que Lune le había pedido que llevase.  
—Yo se los dejo aquí y que él haga lo que quiera con ellos— resolvió el noruego, cuando sus ojos se desviaron hacia la cartulina abierta sobre la mesa.

Recogió con los dedos aquella tarjeta. Cerró la portada y miró los pollitos con pompones. Alzó una ceja incrédulo y volvió a abrirla, cuando empezó a chirriar la música.  
—No solo es una horterada sino que encima se oye distorsionado…”Felicidades Valentine”…oh ya recuerdo, que mañana es el cumpleaños del chaval cursi este…

La felicitación estaba a medio escribir.

Minos se rascó la mejilla y sonrió aviesamente. Tamborileó los dedos sobre la tarjeta y buscó la pluma con la cual Radamanthys había comenzado a redactar la felicitación.

Escuchó atentamente por si venía alguien, y rápidamente se sentó en la silla, garabateó un par de cosas en la tarjeta, la sacudió para que la tinta se secara y la dejó cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

A continuación, se incorporó y recogió los papeles, saliendo de la habitación y corrió a ocultarse en una esquina, aguardando la llegada de Radamanthys.

* * *

 

Tan solo unos minutos antes, el inglés había sido reclamado por la señorita Pandora, y él había acudido a su habitación.  
  
Dio un par de golpes en la puerta y esperó a que ella le invitase a pasar. Tras pegar una voz, el juez entró en el cuarto, viendo a Pandora sentada en una silla con una pose un tanto extraña. Llevaba puesto un largo vestido sedoso de color púrpura, con una raja que dejaba al aire su pierna izquierda, cuidadosamente cruzada sobre la derecha, con las manos aferradas al reposabrazos.  
  
El problema estribaba en que aquel vestido hacía que ella resbalase en el asiento, y por tanto trataba en vano de mantenerse erguida con la espalda recta contra el respaldo. Cada pocos segundos, la muchacha se recolocaba de nuevo.  
  
Una leve reverencia y Radamanthys se arrodilló frente a ella.  
— ¿Desea algo, mi señora?— preguntó diligentemente, preguntándose qué le pasaba a la mujer.

—Oh Radamanthys, ¿a qué has venido?— preguntó Pandora, recolocándose por enésima vez en la silla.

—Si me ha llamado usted…— terció el hombre, extrañado—. Oiga señorita, ¿le ocurre algo? Ni que le hubiera entrado el baile de San Vito…

Pandora enrojeció súbitamente y decidió incorporarse de la silla, viendo que aquella sutil pero infructuosa pose sensual no había impresionado a su vasallo.  
—No me llames de usted, querido— dijo, recuperando la compostura—. Te llamé para preguntarte qué día es mañana.

El Wyvern alzó la ceja y se quedó callado unos momentos, antes de contestar.  
—Catorce de febrero…pero vamos, que tienes un calendario ahí…

—Una fecha muy especial, ¿verdad?— respondió ella.

—Sí, es el cumpleaños de Valentine— informó el juez—. De hecho vengo de comprarle una tarta y su regalo de cumpleaños. Así que seguramente hagan una fiesta en su honor. ¿Le apetece venir?

Pandora se había quedado callada y frunció los labios disgustada.  
—Pero…aparte del cumpleaños de ese… ¿no hay nada más?— volvió a tantear ella.

Radamanthys se quedó descolocado y empezó a repasar fechas.  
—Bueno sí— dijo esbozando una sonrisa—, que mañana es el último día de trabajo antes de las vacaciones.

Desesperada, la mujer señaló la ventana.  
—Acabas de venir de la aldea, ¿no te ha parecido que estaban preparando algo? ¿Corazones, tarjetas, colores rojo y rosa por todos lados?— exclamó, golpeando el calendario—. ¡Por Afrodita y Eros, que mañana es San Valentín! ¡Que tu lugarteniente se llama igual!

La expresión en el rostro del inglés no cambió en absoluto. Nunca había celebrado esa fecha, porque todo lo ocupaba el cumpleaños del espectro de Arpía.  
—Vale, señorita Pandora— declaró el juez—. Me parece perfecto…pero ¿qué quiere que le haga?

La mujer se acercó hasta el Wyvern.  
—Nada…simplemente te lo decía para que te acordases de esa fecha— ronroneó, sin apartar la mirada de Radamanthys—. En fin, puedes retirarte. Que tengas una excelente tarde…

Y tras guiñarle un ojo al extrañado juez, Pandora le invitó a irse de su cuarto.

Confundido, Radamanthys se rascó la cabeza y regresó a su despacho.  
—No sé si me ha lanzado una indirecta o le dan neuras a esta mujer…

Al acceder, se dirigió raudo a su mesa y vio la tarjeta. Cuando fue a cogerla, Minos aprovechó para entrar con todos los papeles.  
—Pero si estás aquí Unicejo— dijo con sorna el noruego—, llevaba rato buscándote. Traigo papelajos de esos para que los revises…ya sabes, regalitos de parte de Lune…

—Estos papelajos deberías revisarlos tú también— cortó el Wyvern, escondiendo apresuradamente la tarjeta entre otros folios—, que para eso es nuestro trabajo. No te cansarás nunca de esclavizar al pobre Lune.

Con una mueca de supuesta curiosidad, el juez de Grifo señaló la felicitación que su compañero trataba de ocultar.  
— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó como si no lo supiera—. ¿A ver, qué escondes Unicejo?

Y cuando fue a lanzar unos hilos para atrapar la tarjeta, Radamanthys metió la felicitación en el sobre y lo cerró, colocándolo fuera del alcance de Minos.  
—Nada de tu incumbencia— cortó secamente—. Venga, lárgate ya de mi despacho, que no haces nada productivo en todo el día y encima incordias a los que estamos trabajando.

El noruego se encogió de hombros con media sonrisa maquiavélica en sus labios, y tras una risotada se marchó por donde había venido.

Una vez a solas, Radamanthys se quedó observando el sobre unos instantes. Resopló y escribió el nombre de Valentine en él y volvió a esconderlo entre unos libros.  
—Es raro que no haya insistido en querer verlo…— se cuestinó el juez, regresando de nuevo a la pila de folios que tenía por delante—. Qué coño…paso de revisar nada más por hoy. Hora de relajarse en el bar.

 


	3. Deseos de San Valentín

  1. **Deseos de San Valentín**



Sylphid  encendió el mp3, se colocó los cascos de música a todo trapo y comenzó su habitual proceso de aislamiento. Cuando tenía un rato libre, aprovechaba para disfrutar de lo que más le gustaba y rara vez permitía que nadie le interrumpiera.

Cerró los ojos y tamborileó los dedos sobre sus piernas, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción de turno.

Solo entreabrió los ojos cuando percibió una presencia a su lado que se sentaba junto a él, pero volvió a cerrarlos centrándose en lo que estaba haciendo.   
  
— ¿Me estás escuchando?— gimió su compañero, retirándole uno de los cascos de las orejas—. ¡Sylphid!

El espectro de Basilisco dio un respingo y apagó el reproductor mp3.  
— ¿Qué quieres pesado?—respondió de mala gana a Valentine, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Que me hagas caso…— pidió el chipriota—. Mañana es mi cumpleaños.

El belga soltó un bufido de disgusto.  
—Ya lo sé, es más, creo que todo el Inframundo lo sabe a estas alturas. ¿Satisfecho?

— ¡Es que no soy feliz!— volvió a la carga su compañero—. A mi me dan igual los demás…yo solo quiero…

Ante lo que sabía que le iría a contar Valentine, Sylphid encendió de nuevo el mp3 y se puso los cascos. Estaba hasta la coronilla de aguantar el lamento eterno del espectro de Arpía.   
  
—Solo quiero que él me haga caso…siempre estoy ahí, para todo lo que necesita— siguió relatando el chipriota, sin percatarse de que su amigo había regresado a su mundo musical—; realizo las misiones satisfactoriamente y siempre le traigo pruebas de mis hazañas. ¿Y qué es lo que consigo?— dijo exhalando un suspiro—. Una palmadita en la espalda y un “bien hecho Valentine”. Nada más. Sí, soy su lugarteniente y persona de confianza pero…desearía tanto…tener algo…¡Sylphid! ¡Deja de ignorarme!

Acto seguido, Valentine arrancó los cascos con el mp3  y los tiró a lo lejos.  
— ¡Pero qué haces!— reprochó el basilisco, muy molesto con esa actitud—. ¡Ya puedes ir a recogerlos o te meto una que pasarás tu cumpleaños comiendo potitos!

— ¡Pues hazme caso de una vez!— reclamó su compañero—. Te estoy hablando y solo me ignoras, ¡igual que todo el mundo en este lugar! ¡Voy a desertar y unirme a las filas de Atenea!

Sylphid suspiró y gruñó desesperado ante el drama que montaba su amigo, pero finalmente inspiró hondo y se tranquilizó.  
—Vamos a ver, señor Dramas, nadie te está ignorando. Ni siquiera Radamanthys te ignora, es más, me consta que te aprecia. Pero lo que estás pidiendo, no es factible, ¿te enteras ya?

Valentine escuchó atentamente a su colega y se quedó pensativo.   
— ¿Qué no es factible?— reclamó insidioso.  
  
—Pues que tú deseas una relación más allá de jefe y subordinado, y sabes que no puede ser— dejó claro el belga—. Él te valora por encima de todos los demás, eres su ojito derecho e incluso ha tenido la osadía de defenderte frente a Minos y Aiacos, reconociendo que eres más fuerte que ellos. Pero chico…él no te ama, no está enamorado de ti. Nadie sabe siquiera si Radamanthys es capaz de amar, es muy cerrado con esos temas. Confórmate con lo que te da, porque es más de lo que nadie ha obtenido hasta ahora de él. ¿Entiendes ya por dónde voy?

Aquella retahíla no hizo más que ofuscar al espectro de Arpía, que se incorporó de golpe y abandonó el lugar, dejando a Sylphid a solas.   
Al cabo de unos segundos, el mp3 aterrizó en el regazo del belga, que al fin pudo continuar su sesión musical.

* * *

 

Enclaustrada en su habitación, Pandora seguía sin saber qué escribir sobre la tarjeta abierta en la mesa.

Cada vez que se animaba a redactar lo que su mente pensaba, descartaba todo lo anterior. De esta manera, era incapaz de avanzar en el mensaje.

Al fin y al cabo, era una tarjeta de San Valentín, y declararse abiertamente ante la persona de sus deseos era dejar su corazón expuesto en carne viva.   
— ¿Merece la pena todo esto?— se preguntó la mujer, suspirando y dejando la pluma a un lado.

Hacía años que conocía a Radamanthys y aunque lo había ido negando con los años, ella era consciente de que él no parecía tomar en cuenta alguna de sus insinuaciones. Ni tan siquiera aquella vez que él la llevó en brazos porque tenía los pies cansados de tanto caminar y ella se deshizo en halagos.

Nada parecía importarle, no se fijaba ni en mujeres ni en hombres. Solo se movía por el deseo de pelear. Más allá de eso, absolutamente secreto.

Pandora volvió a suspirar y se mordió el labio inferior, no sabiendo con certeza si debía o no expresar por escrito sus sentimientos.

Finalmente, arrugó la tarjeta y la tiró a la papelera.  
—Espero que con la botella de whiskey sea suficiente— murmuró, incorporándose de la silla y yéndose hacia la ventana, para mirar los bosques que se extendían a los pies de la ladera donde se hallaba el castillo familiar.


	4. Catorce de febrero

  1. **Catorce de febrero**



El despertador sonó con una serie de pitidos ensordecedores que provocaron que el Wyvern bufara de rabia.

Se desperezó a duras penas, pero pensó en el largo día que le esperaba y rápidamente se puso en movimiento.

Tras la pertinente ducha y afeitado, pronto estuvo delante de la mesa de su despacho terminando el papeleo que Minos le había dejado el día anterior.

Al rato de estar absorbido revisando sentencias, llamaron a la puerta.  
—Adelante— indicó el juez, sin levantar la vista de los papeles.

Entró un esqueleto portando una bandeja con el desayuno  y tras él, Gordon de Minotauro.  
—Mi señor— saludó el polaco—, en breves vamos a hacer entrega de los regalos de cumpleaños a Valentine, ¿quiere venir? Estaremos en el salón de bailes del castillo, que nos ha dejado la señorita Pandora invadirlo.

Radamanthys asintió automáticamente, mientras seguía leyendo el papel que tenía entre manos.  
—Iré dentro de un rato, acabo de empezar a leer una sentencia y quiero acabarla antes de seguir— dijo escuetamente—. Empezad sin mi.

Tras una rápida reverencia, los dos visitantes abandonaron el despacho con prisa.

 

* * *

 

 

— ¡Ese Valentine, qué viejuno está!— exclamaron todos los espectros amigos del cumpleañero, felicitándole por su día.

— ¡Que entre la tarta! ¡Que entre la tarta!— pidieron otros a gritos, cuando vieron a Queen de Alraune entrando con el enorme pastel que Radamanthys había comprado el día anterior.

El espectro de Arpía buscaba con la mirada al juez, pero al no verle, una sombra de tristeza cruzó su mirada.  
  
A pesar de ello, trató de esbozar la mejor de sus sonrisas para contentar a los presentes, especialmente cuando colocaron en sus manos un paquete cuidadosamente envuelto.

— ¡Vamos, ábrelo!— dijo Gordon, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

El chipriota desgarró con sus dedos el papel de envolver y dentro vio el embalaje de un móvil de última generación, que provocó que abriera los ojos y la boca.  
—Pero tíos…este móvil… ¡es muy caro!— exclamó, mirándolo aún boquiabierto—. Oye, ¿no será una broma verdad? Porque conociendo a algunos— dijo mirando de soslayo a Raimi de Gusano, quien abría la segunda lata de cerveza.

—Para nada— informó Myu de Papillon, revoloteando alrededor y posándose elegantemente en el suelo—, lo compramos la semana pasada. Como se te rompió el antiguo…

Valentine agradeció todos los gestos de cariño inusual entre sus compañeros, cuando se abrió la puerta y apareció el Wyvern, con una bolsa en su mano derecha.

Entonces el chipriota dejó de sonreír y un leve sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas.  
—Hola Valentine— saludó el juez, entregándole la bolsa—, muchas felicidades.

Todos los compañeros se quedaron expectantes, mirando las reacciones de uno y otro.

Con manos temblorosas, Valentine dejó en manos de Sylphid el móvil y recogió la bolsa que le tendía Radamanthys.

Recogió el paquete y desenvolvió la botella de champagne.  
—Te has acordado— musitó el muchacho, enrojeciendo un poco más—. Muchas gracias, mi señor Radamanthys.

El juez pateó levemente la espalda de su subordinado y saludó al resto de espectros allí reunidos.  
—Quiero todo esto limpio y recogido cuando termine la fiesta— dijo con semblante serio—, que para eso os he dado el día libre. Espero no tener que arrepentirme, ¿de acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y se despidieron de él cuando el inglés se dirigió a la puerta.  
— ¿Se marcha ya?— preguntó Valentine—. ¿No quiere un poco de tarta o…?

Radamanthys negó con la cabeza.  
—Tengo aún mucho trabajo que terminar y mañana me voy de vacaciones un tiempo— respondió escuetamente—. Disfruta de la fiesta y de tus compañeros Valentine.

Tras decir esto, el juez desapareció del salón, dejando a su lugarteniente con el corazón roto.  
—Así que se marcha…

A lo lejos, Sylphid había estado atento a lo que pasaba, por lo que dejó de trastear con el móvil nuevo de su amigo y se dirigió hasta donde estaba él.  
—Venga, vamos a poner a punto el móvil y nos hacemos una foto— dijo, tratando de animarle—. Por cierto, ¿no te ha dado una tarjeta?

El chipriota negó la cabeza y a continuación miró el interior de la bolsa. Al fondo, pudo distinguir un sobre blanco.

Valentine lo recogió y lo abrió, saltando enseguida el sonido chirriante del cumpleaños feliz. Leyó atentamente lo escrito y su rostro se tornó totalmente rojo.  
— ¿Qué te dice?— preguntó el belga, tratando de cotillear lo escrito, pero su compañero cerró la tarjeta rápidamente, se abanicó un poco y tras sonreír ampliamente, salió corriendo de la sala.

* * *

 

Radamanthys regresó a su despacho y retomó el trabajo. La pila de folios cada vez mermaba más y en su cabeza solo tenía en mente que en unas horas iba a poder abandonar el castillo para irse de viaje a Escocia, tal y como llevaba barruntando tiempo atrás.

Aún así, sabía que echaría de menos a algunos de sus compañeros, especialmente a Pandora, por la cual comenzaba a sentir cierto aprecio más allá del servicial.  
Esbozó media sonrisa cuando pensó en ella y desechó la idea.  
-A ver si este viaje me aclara un poco…y si acaso, a la vuelta le digo algo…tengo la sensación de que le gusto…- murmuró para sí mismo.

Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta y bufó hastiado.  
— ¿Podéis dejarme tranquilo aunque sea solo una hora?— exclamó airado— ¡Que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente!

— ¡Qué modales son esos, Radamanthys!— escuchó la voz femenina de Pandora al otro lado, por lo que el juez acudió raudo a abrirle, pidiéndole perdón en reiteradas ocasiones.

— ¿Quiere algo de mi, señorita Pandora?— preguntó el Wyvern, aún temeroso de que ella decidiera castigarle por sus palabras.

—Mañana te marchas de viaje, ¿verdad?— dijo ella, atusándose el delicado vestido de color rojo con una mano—. Y no vuelves hasta…

—Hasta mediados de marzo, señorita Pandora— respondió el inglés—; concretamente, el día 18 de marzo regreso a Alemania.

Pandora desvió la mirada al suelo y suspiró, mostrando la bolsa que ocultaba.  
— Que no me llames de usted…bueno, yo venía a otra cosa…esto es para ti— dijo la mujer, alargando la mano—. Es un regalo.

Radamanthys miró con incredulidad a la joven y carraspeó confuso.  
— ¿Y esto?— preguntó, sin obtener respuesta, por lo que abrió el paquete y sonrió de medio lado al ver la botella de whiskey.

La sostuvo entre sus manos y tras un leve resoplido miró a la joven.  
—Señorita Pandora, con todos mis respetos…y sin dudar del exquisito gusto que tiene escogiendo bebidas pero, ¿esto a qué viene?

Ella se mantuvo callada, desviando la mirada a un lado y componiendo una mueca de disgusto.  
—Pues…porque sí, me apetecía. La vi de oferta en una tienda y decidí comprarla.

EL Wyvern se pasó la mano por el rostro y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Vamos a ver, para empezar, mañana me marcho a Escocia, cuna del whiskey. Voy a traer unas botellas de la destilería Walden, porque así me lo han pedido— dijo remarcando la frase—. Además, por mi cumpleaños y por Navidades me regaló más botellas, de las cuales la de mi cumpleaños sigue a la mitad.

— ¿No te gustó?— preguntó ella asustada y frunció el ceño de nuevo—. Podías habérmelo dicho antes…

Pero el inglés se cruzó de brazos.  
—Oiga señorita Pandora, agradezco los regalos, pero si me está acusando de alcohólico, quiero que me lo diga a la cara ya, porque tantas bromitas me están empezando a cansar. Esto— dijo levantando la botella—, es todo un insulto por su parte.  Y yo que creía que venía a…qué imbécil he sido…

Antes de que ella pudiera contestar, la puerta se abrió violentamente y apareció Valentine, quien sin importarle la presencia de Pandora se dirigió hasta el Wyvern y de un salto le envolvió con sus brazos y depositó un sonoro beso en los labios de Radamanthys.

— ¡Pero qué cojones…!— exclamó el juez, apartando a su lugarteniente—. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos hoy todos?

Pandora se quedó lívida, rápidamente su rostro se congestionó y tras soltar una ristra de improperios, salió del despacho del Wyvern, al tiempo que Minos se cruzaba con ella.

—Adiós eh— saludó el juez de Grifo, al ver tan enfadada a Pandora—. ¿Qué les has hecho a Pandora para encabronarla así?

El sexto sentido de Radamanthys se activó al ver al noruego, con una mueca burlona.  
— ¿Qué narices andas haciendo aquí?

Valentine, aún extrañado ante el rechazo del juez, sacó la tarjeta que había recibido de él.  
— ¿Pero por qué me tratas así?— preguntó, abriendo la tarjeta— ¡Si en la tarjeta pone…!

Minos aguantó la risa, mientras que el inglés le arrebataba  la tarjeta y comenzaba a leer en voz alta lo que supuestamente había escrito.

Al terminar se quedó callado, mirando al noruego primero y después al chipriota.  
—Valentine— musitó entre dientes—, luego te lo explico con claridad, pero dame unos minutos antes de que le parta la cara a ese desgraciado…

Y tras tirar la tarjeta al suelo se lanzó tras Minos, que salió escopetado entre risas.

En ella, podía leerse “Feliz cumpleaños Valentine, eres el subordinado más fiel y leal que tengo, y tengo que confesar que estoy enamorado de ti. Sé que tú también me amas, y solo quiero estar contigo para besarte. Feliz San Valentín, amor mío”.

  **FIN**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a los que os habéis pasado a leer esta pequeña historia con motivo de la celebración de San Valentín.  
> Creo que es un día para celebrar con los amigos, la familia o tu pareja, pero sin olvidar que todos los días las muestras de cariño deben estar presentes. No porque sea San Valentín se dicen las cosas.  
> En cualquier caso, espero que os haya gustado ¡y disfrutad del día!


End file.
